ElsAnna oneshot
by OutSquash13
Summary: A load of oneshots for frozen
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!, so I decided that if I get any ideas for a frozen oneshot I will post on this story!**

 **Pairing: elsaxanna Universe: custom universe Warnings: G!P elsanna smut and swearing**

"Anna, stop!" Elsa said as she walked hurriedly down the corridor to talk to her sister before she turned the corner and waked out of sight.

"Oh, hi elsa! Sorry I didn't hear you, what do you need?" Anna said smiling, happy because she had yet to see her sister due to her meetings.

"That's okay Anna, um I wanted to ask you a question." Elsa said, trying to avert her eyes to anywhere that was not in her sisters direction.

"Sure elsa! Ask away!" Anna said with a big grin, happy that her sister was comfortable with come to her for help.

"Well, A-Anna I w-was wondering if y-you could s-sleep with m-me tonight. I had a nightmare last night and I don't want to have another one." Elsa said, stuttering and shaking slightly because she was nervous of her sisters judgement.

At this, anna's mind stopped, she was very happy that her sister asked the question, but she was also very embarrassed because she did not know if she could hold back her feelings for her older sister. "Did elsa just ask me to sleep with her? Yes thank god, if I am luck I can try to show her how much I love her! No Anna, elsa will never like that way, you have to deal with that!" Anna thought and mentally sighed as she thought about what her answer was going to be.

"Oh, elsa of course I will sleep with you, I am so happy that you are able to come to me about this! Let me go to my chambers and get changed and I will meet you in your chambers! Bye elsa!" Anna said running off to get ready for her little sleepover.

What Anna failed to notice, was that elsa had stiffened when her sister exclaimed that she would sleep with her. "Oh god, did she just say that?" Elsa thought when Anna left and whilst she started to turn around to see if anyone had heard he sister.

"Phew, no one is here" elsa said sighing and happy that no one was present.

"Why did Anna have to say it like that? Now I am horny! Fuck!" Elsa thought as she looked down to see a bump in her ice dress.

"So, you better get going to your chambers and jack off, before Anna gets there and sees you horny or before Anna thinks you backed out." Elsa heard her common sense say to her.

"True." Elsa thought back, and turned to Walk to her chambers.

 **Elsa's pov**

When elsa got back to her room, she immediately went into them washroom that was joined to the room. When elsa was sure that her chamber door was unlocked for Anna, and her washroom door was locked, elsa dematerialised her dress which revealed her 6 inch penis. Elsa sat on the toilet and opened her legs to get more leverage. As elsa started to rub her hand on her trouble, she started to imagine what Anna looks like without any clothes on, first, she visualised her perfect legs and cute and slim hips, and with it her pussy. Then elsa moved on tho her sisters breasts and her shoulders. Elsa then started to think about what it would be like to fuck Anna, as she started to think about fuck her sister, elsa could feel her climax coming, so elsa visualised fucking Anna more while going faster and faster. Before long, elsa came and collapsed onto the floor, falling off the toilet harmlessly. After elsa was able to stand and control her jagged and rough breathing, she Materialised her night gown and got on her bed to wait for Anna.

"I hope I can control my feelings tonight." Elsa said to herself.

 **Anna's pov**

Anna was walking fast back to her chambers to get changed and to take care of something else. While having the conversation with elsa, Anna might have thought of some naughty things and as a result, she was very wet.

Once Anna arrived at her chambers, she proceeded to lay down on her bed. Anna started to pull off all of the clothes from her body and started to think about elsa. When Anna was done warming her brain up, she started to pump two fingers into her pussy, while playing with her breast with the other hand. After Anna started to feel her high coming, she use her second hand to play with her bundle of nerves. Before long, Anna came hard and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from shouting elsa's name. Once anna was able to hold a thought, she got up and put on her nightie, then left the room to go to elsa's chambers.

Elsa was sitting on her bed a small bit suggestively to the fact that she wanted her sister. When she heard the door begin to open, she stayed in her sexy position. When Anna walked in and closed the door, she turned to see her sister in the most sexy position.

"W-wow" Anna said, barely able to stop staring at her sister.

"Hi Anna, do you want to join me?" Elsa said suductivly.

"U-um, o-okay." Anna said as she walked to the bed and got under the sheets.

"Elsa?" Anna said when both girls where lying in the bed facing each other.

"Yes Anna?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you elsa, and that I always will." Anna said quietly

"I love you too Anna, and I always will too." Elsa said before hugging her sister tightly

"Um, elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Could you stop poking my leg?" Anna asked

At this, elsa looked dumbstruck, but then realised that she had gotten hard again and it was poking her sisters leg.

"Sorry." Elsa said as she moved a bit from her sister and turned to face the other way

"Goodnight elsa." Anna said as she hugged elsa from behind

"Goodnight Anna."

nder the sheets.

n the most sexy postio the se. While having the conve_

The next morning, Anna awoke and looked at her sister, who was still sleeping. "Huh, this is different, me waking up before elsa." Anna thought. Anna started to look at her sisters amazing body. As she was getting to her legs, Anna saw something strange. "Huh, what's this?" Anna thought as she grabbed the sheets to pull them down. When Anna pulled the sheets down, she saw that it was in was under her sisters nightgown. As Anna nervously grabbed the end of her sisters night gown, she started to pull the cloth up, to which Anna was met with a long rod.

"Oh wow." Anna said quietly to not wake her sister.

Anna had started to have a basic urge to touch her sisters dick, so as she started to touch the rod, she heard her sister moan. Compelled, Anna started to touch it more and more, to the point when her sister had stopped moaning. "Time to take it up a notch." Anna thought as she moved her face closer towards the penis. When Anna's face was right in front of it, she put her lips onto the head, which gave Anna a hearty moan from elsa. Anna felt that she should keep going, so she started to take the head and shaft in her mouth, and then take it out, and then back in. After awhile Anna started to lick the head with her tongue.

For elsa, she was getting a blowjob from her sister in a dream, when the licking started though, she woke for her panting, and feeling something good on her dick. As elsa sat up, she saw that her younger sister was giving her a blowjob.

"Fuck Anna!" Elsa exclaim when she started to cum into Anna's mouth, and to which Anna swallowed all of her sisters cum.

When elsa was finished cumming, she collapsed onto the bed and started to try to control her breathing

"Did you enjoy that elsa?" Anna said lying down next to elsa.

"Enjoy can't even explain that Anna."

"Okay, I love you elsa." Anna said as she started to kiss her sister on the lips.

"I love you too Anna." Elsa said, pulling out and then going back in to explore all of Anna's mouth

 **Okay, so that is the first oneshot done, if anyone wants to say something good or bad about this, then feel free to review it! Squash out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with another oneshot for ElsAnna! Now, I can't think of ideas for smut, so I am just going to write some fluff for everyone. Squash Out!**

 **Time:when Elsa is 17and Anna is 15. Universe: Elsa has no powers, therefore is not locked away, but conceals herself for her feelings. Warnings: major ElsAnna fluff**

 **Anna's pov**

"Where is she?" Anna thought as she was waiting for her older sister to join herself, papa and mama for dinner. Sadly, Anna realised that her sister was not going to come to dinner, again. "I need to get to her room and find out what is happening." Anna thought to herself, trying to shove the remaining food on her plate into her mouth.

"Anna? Is everything all right?" Anna's mother asked as she turned to see Anna looking very distraught.

"Hmm, oh umm, yeah everything is fine, I'm just thinking a lot." Anna said trying to keep her voice low as it were going to embarrass her, and not be used as a tool of reason. "Umm, may I be excused?" Anna said softly to her mother.

"Of course dear, have a good nights sleep, we will see you tomorrow." Anna's mother said as she got up to give Anna a hug and a kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart, see you tomorrow." Anna's father said as he received his hug and gave Anna a kiss.

"Goodnight mama, papa have a nice night." Anna said as she walked out of the dining hall and into one of the many corridors.

As soon as Anna got out of the dining hall and made sure no one was near, Anna found herself running to Elsa's room to talk to Elsa, maybe to confess. As Anna ran down the corridors, she started to imagine the things that she loves about her sister. "Okay, what do I like about Elsa? Hmm, I like her hair, she always looks like a goddess of beauty, I love her smile, I like the way she looks, I love Elsa's personality and I love and want those small and beautiful lips of hers." Anna thought to herself as she was racing to her older counterpart's room' occasionally walking when she came in view of people, and then racing off again when they turned their gaze off the princess.

After roughly five minutes of roaming the halls to find her sisters room, she finally arrived at Elsa's room. "Okay, here we go." Anna thought to her self as she went up to the door and knocked.

"Elsa?, elsa are you in there?" Anna asked to the wood, with faint hope that her sister was present and could hear her.

"Y-Yes Anna? What is it?" Elsa said nervously after opening her door to see her younger sibling standing in front of her.

"U-Um, hi elsa! Uh, I was wondering if we could talk privately?" Anna asked, trying to conceal her shaking hands behind her back.

"Oh, sure Anna, come in." Elsa said, somewhat reluctant to let her sister in, but her conscious was telling her that it would be worth it, but still stepped out of the doorway to let her sister enter.

"Thanks Elsa." Anna said facing the floor walking in and listening to Elsa close the door behind her.

"So, what do you want to talk about Anna?" Elsa asked Anna, whom was still averting her game from her sisters beautiful face.

"Well, why haven't you been at dinner lately?" Anna asked, looking her sister in the eye for the first time since entering the room.

"U-Um, well A-Anna, I was not feeling well, so I asked to have my meal in here." Elsa said, afraid to see if her sister would see through her lie.

"Elsa, please don't lie to me, where have you been for the last month! Huh, this is the first time we have had a conversation in almost two months! Why Elsa why!" Anna said, starting to tear, then shouting at her sister with salty liquids riding down her cheeks, and more being produced at the same time. At this little outburst, Elsa realised how long it had been, and that she was really hurting her sister.

"Oh Anna, I have to show that I care, but how! I can't think of anything!" Elsa shouted in her mind

" _Well, there is one way, you know what that way is, the way you have dreamed of."_ Elsa's conscious told her.

"No I can't do that, can I?" Elsa asked her conscience back.

" _Elsa, you know you want it, and it is clear that your sister wants it too, so do exactly as I say."_

"O-Okay." Elsa thought back ending the internal debate.

"Anna, I do care about you, I can show you." Elsa said to Anna.

"No you can't Elsa! You can't do anything! You can prove anyth-. Anna said as Elsa ran towards Anna, causing both girls to fall over onto the floor.

When elsa was able to understand that she was positioned on top of Anna, she started to attack Anna's lips. When Anna was able to see clearly, she felt something wet and warm being pushed against her lips. Then Anna realised that elsa was lying on her stomach and chest whilst kissing Anna deeply. Anna could feel that Elsa was rubbing her tongue across Anna's lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. At this, Anna smirked and opened her mouth to taste Elsa's tongue before letting Elsa explore. When elsa was able to feel Anna's tongue pushing against her own, elsa realised that she what she was missing, she was missing Anna. As Elsa figured this out, she felt Anna's tongue retreat into her mouth, and then come back out and was trying to wrapping it around Elsa's tongue and trying to drag her tongue into her own mouth, with little success. Elsa smirked into Anna's lips as she pushed her tongue into her sisters mouth and explored all of Anna's mouth and when she was done, she started to try to pull Anna's tongue into her own mouth, in the same movement. It was now Anna's turn to smirk into the others lips, as she got the message that elsa wanted to feel her tongue inside the others mouth. When Anna entered Elsa's mouth, she got an idea to make Elsa feel even better than she already was. As Elsa was indulging, Anna started to carefully, lift up the older sisters dress, and then proceeded to grab Elsa's ass with both of her hands, witch caused the girl to gasp in surprise and pleasure. After five more minutes, elsa reluctantly pulled away from Anna, which caused Anna to groan from the lack of contact.

"Anna, I stayed away from you because I was afraid of the way you would judge me for these feelings, but now I can happily say that I love you." Elsa said, as she got up with Anna and led her over to Elsa's bed.

"oh, I love you too Elsa, you are so beautiful!" Anna said as she positioned her head in the gap between Elsa's head and shoulder.

"Well, that tired me out, I'm going to sleep, good night Anna."

"Yeah, me too, goodnight elsa."

 **Okay guys, that is another oneshot, remember, if anyone has oneshot ideas, just tell me in a review or PM me! Also, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWSOME! From the first chapter I got a load of favourites and follows, like, what the fuck! People enjoyed my story! Holy hell!(sorry if anyone is Christian, I just talk that way) that is great, so thank you to anyone who is reading this A/N cuz I love you no matter how much you read! Thank you! I'll go and get Anna to say goodbye, she's just down the hall.**

 **Anna:*** **knock knock Knockknock* do you wanna build a snowman!**

 **Me: ah for focks sake Anna, she doesn't want to build a snowman, now come and say goodbye to the readers!**

 **Anna: sorry Squash, I have an obsession with snowmen**

 **Me: yeah no shit**

 **Anna: hey! Goodbye everyone, have a good day!**


End file.
